epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Joeaikman vs ProbablyNoah
Ok well today we are starting the debut user battle for two fairly new wiki users. I realise it's probably tantamount to suicide rapping against Noah but here goes.... ProbablyNoah Vs JOEAIKMAN BEGIN! JA: Joeaikman stepped right in, time to beat your ass off chat Cos after you've lost this Noah, there ain't no coming back You're only Probably Noah? Who the fuck else would you be I'm about to squash this vermin and his Rat Battles of History I can't read emotions well but I can tell you're feeling envy You must hate yourself when your face is that shade of green A wild Joeaikman just appeared, I must be fire type cos you're burned Like your lawyer battle bitch, this court is adjourned PN: Brother, I hate to do this to ya, because you seem like a nice guy And I ain’t quoting myself when I say facing me is suicide I’m about to smash ya, from Yorkshire to California, for those awful rhymes Then you can study your geography and become your history at the same time Your first mistake was calling me Noey, the second was thinking you’re worthwhile Cause I can’t face a guy who spells his Nephews name wrong in his own profile I’m going in for the kill, because your chances of winning are going down hill Quick tip- next time, try picking on somebody of your own tiny skill. JA: I may have like 5 conditions including Aspergers and OCD But I pre-prepared a special verse on my special subject, capital cities (Music slows) JA: I underwent Riga-rous training to put down this clown As Bart Simpson would say, dude don't have a Mos-cow I'll leave you like any Dutchman, saying oh Amsterdamn Hanoing your ass, that's the capital of Vietnam You're too young Noey, just plz With that intellect it's like your from Washington BC I'm the Bloemfountain of knowledge Your raps are as bland as porridge Beating you faster than Bruce Lee beat Chuck Norris Your rhymes are coming Lundone, I'm about to Edin-bury your ass I can tell you're struggling to Cope-enhagen with my raps So I'll Oslow down but don't be Bra-silly-ia This battles only half done and already I'm the winner PN: Aaalright, I'm only gonna say this once- (Beat resumes back to normal) PN: C’mon man, like yourself, those geography references were mundane! The most annoying thing is- Wait, how do you even pronounce your username? You’re just an attention-obsessed hypocrite, you’re not worth my time anymore- Say you’re the winner? Well, on behalf of California, I say UP YOURS You could say you’ve fallen for my rat trap, facing you isn’t even fun I can’t even take you seriously- You even said you wanted me as your son! Relate your rhymes to your Dickens vs Doyle battle, because they sucked, too And since I’m so nice, if this offends you, hear my apology- FUCK YOU I’ll eat you up like Mr. Ed, cause tonight, bitch-kabob is on my menu! This battle was a SliceTheCake, you have less chances of beating me then your nephew! But since you’re so persistent, I’ll beat the competition out of existence Why’d ya slow the beat down? Even before-hand, your rhymes weren’t consistent! So hold on a minute, count your lines, six lines ago you should have been finished! Meaning you almost doubled the length of your verse, but you still couldn’t win it! You should’ve known to not play with rats, so find this on the map, douchebag- This Beatdown was even probably, I know for a fact that I just whooped your ass JA: You made an account that you already forgot? This battles almost over I'm preparing to stop You may have an IQ but that stands for Idiotic Quack I'm crushing this hypochondriac You should marry your rats And that's a fact I can tell from those rhymes you're probably a twat I asked Meatholl out, boy did I not get spurned As much as I'm not looking forward to it unfortunately you get another turn PN: If you’d listen to critism, I’d give you some good advice! My raps are the best thing that I write- You can barely even type! So deal with it! You’re a prick who doesn’t know when to quit! BTTF, CaptainWarrior, Meatholl and J1Coupe know I’m the shit! But if you still think you’ve won this war, just let me settle the score! Flow so sick, turns ya green, and just makes me hate you more! So let me make something clear, because this ending is sincere Truth is, you could never defeat me kid- Cheers! Who won? ProbablyNoah Joeaikman Category:Blog posts